The use of a magnetic field to provide a driving force is well known. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,205 to Burt et al. for a High Impact Electo Press, an electro-magnetically actuated piston includes movable magnetic cores and a rod for providing a punch press. A Vehicle With Magnetic Engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,034 to Wortham including a block fitted with multiple cylinder receiving magnetic pistons attached to a crank shaft and electromagnets mounted in the engine head for magnetically operating the magnetic pistons by electric current reversal. While the Burt and Wortham publications employ electromagnetic operating, the use of permanent magnets for converting rotational to linear motions, or visa versa, is also well known. As illustrated by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,703 to Kinnison for a Permanent Magnet Motion Conversion Means, a magnetic motor uses stationary magnets arranged with inverse polarity and another permanent magnet alternately movable within the field of the stationary magnets by a diverter, such as a solenoid, to convert a rotational movement to a linear movement.
Even with such extensive use of magnetic fields to do work, there remains a need to provide an efficient means for enhancing operation of well-known machines using magnetic pistons while keeping such means economical and uncomplicated.